


#15: Tattoo

by RocioWrites



Series: 20 words [15]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Background Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: “I think we should go get a tattoo that symbolizes how much of a third wheel we are to our best friends.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For context, these are the relevant headcanons for this AU: There’s no magic! Kurogane is 20 and is Tomoyo’s cousin, he lives with the Daidouji family since his parents died in a robbery gone wrong when he was a small child. He’s best friends with Touya and Yukito, same age. Tomoyo is 16 here, best friends with Sakura and Syaoran, same age.

****It’s late afternoon already, his free Saturday fading and bleeding into a new day – Kurogane is sure his Sunday will be as boring as today. He hasn’t found yet the will to get up out of the couch or change channels, he isn’t focusing on this senseless rom-com. He can’t sleep either, he seriously shouldn’t but the dull chatting from the TV and his boredom are lulling him into somnolence.

Steps startle him, jumping on his seat, hyper alert for a few seconds until he remembers Tomoyo is in the house as well.

“You're still here?” She asks, feigning surprise. He nods, shrugging. “Oh and you’re watching this awful movie!” She protests while sitting down beside him, all regal like she isn’t any ordinary teenager. He swears Tomoyo is a fucking princess in some alternate universe.

“I wasn’t paying attention, I was sort of dozing off to be honest.” He shrugs once again and offers the remote.

Surprisingly enough, Tomoyo has an excellent taste in movies and TV shows so he surrenders the control of the device easily.

“Isn’t a bit late for a nap?” She teases as she surfs through channels absentmindedly. “And too early to call it a night.”

He grins. “I have no better plan right now.”

“Ah. Me neither.” She confesses.

Which is weird because Tomoyo is an extremely active girl, always doing something. He could ask where her friends are but he’s pretty sure he knows the answer.

She settles for something that looks like a very serious crime movie, it seems it’s been on for at least half an hour but it doesn’t bother them.

“Well then. Since neither of us has plans, I think we should take this opportunity to bond over our fundamental similarities.”

He arches an eyebrow, all his attention on her. “I don’t even want to know what that means.”

She smiles innocently. “Our friends have ditched us for quality time with their boyfriends.” She explains, amused above everything.

“No one ditched anyone.” He grunts. It kind of happened but he’d be damned before confirming as much in front of Tomoyo. “Also, you have other friends beside Sakura and Syaoran, right? Just do something with them. Like that eccentric Sumeragi girl?”

“Hokuto’s busy!” Tomoyo chimes way too cheerful for someone who just said her friends decided to date each other and left her out.

Not that Kurogane expects her to be petty about it, he knows she really loves them and only wants them to be happy. But sometimes he’s impressed at how mature she can be. Hell, even _he_ is little bummed out from time to time feeling left out – rationally, it’s obvious Touya and Yukito are meant to be and he would never stand in the middle of that, the three of them have been friends since forever now and he wants them to be happy together, they deserve it. However, rationality doesn’t reign over feelings so he’s amazed at Tomoyo dealing with this kind of stuff better than him.

And that’s definitely another thing he’s never confirming out loud in front of her.

An overdone fight scene bring his attention back to the TV and well, he can bond with Tomoyo over movies he supposes. There are explosions and fake blood and maybe this is an action movie instead of a gory crime film?

They stay for at least half an hour silently watching the movie, just a laugh or a grunt here and there. The movie isn’t bad but they’ve missed the plot altogether. In the end, the protagonist, all battered and bruised, rescues— _someone_ (a lover maybe?) and in the process beats a mafia boss apparently.

“We should go out, the weather is nice.” Tomoyo proposes.

Oh how typical for the bad guy to not actually be dead and instead, tries to attack the protagonist when he’s turned around – and that knife looks so fake? He wants to laugh about it.

“It isn’t a good movie, I don’t see why you’re ignoring me.” But the smile in her tone is evident.

He grunts something unintelligible. The stab wound is way to the left to have perforated any major organ, he’s sure the protagonist shouldn’t be bleeding _that_ much.

“I think we should go get a tattoo that symbolizes how much of a third wheel we are to our best friends.”

He outright laughs at this. “What?” When he looks at her, she’s smiling benevolently, mischief bright in her eyes. “No one’s getting a tattoo. Much less you, young miss. Your mother would kill me.”

“She doesn’t need to know. What do you think we should get? Literally a wheel? I can check for nice designs on the internet, what do you say?”

The credits are rolling, the room suddenly darker. Her smile is blinding him – Tomoyo may act mature but these silly things she says when he’s around remind him she’s a child still.

“I say you’re going to give Sakura a heart attack if you get a tattoo of a goddamn wheel.”

Her giggles are melodic, soft and tinkling. “A tandem bike followed by a lost wheel. That’s what we should get.” She continues, smoothing her skirt.

“Oh no, I’m not getting tattooed. And we are not lost wheels just because our friends are dating.” He’s sprawl on his side of couch, amused beyond belief.

“The tandem bike is more of a Touya and Yukito kind of thing though.”

Kurogane barks another laugh at this and the pleased expression on her face is worth all the gold in the world. “No tattoos!” He tries one last time, no anger behind his words.

Another movie is just starting on screen.

“Okay.” She concedes finally, all agreeable now. “Let’s go out? Won’t you like to go to Cat’s Eye Cafe?”

That’s how long it lasts his good mood. His eyebrow knit together, jaw tensing. _No, he won’t like it._

“Why there?”

“You’re going to stay all wrinkled if you keep frowning like that.” She points out, standing up and turning the TV off. “I like the place. I like Fai-san.” Tomoyo answers sincerely.

“I don’t like that guy.”

“He makes excellent coffees and pastries.” She argues.

It’s not about food, it’s about gut instinct. It’s about infuriatingly fake flirting and shallow smiles.

“I still don’t like the guy.” He says instead of explaining all that.

“He’s very kind and nice. Sakura likes him a lot.”

His scowl intensifies. “Touya is wary of him too.”

She laughs and arches an eyebrow, grin saying ‘ _Really?_ ’. She leaves the remote on the couch and takes a few steps away. “Touya is wary of Syaoran.” It’s all her defense. “I trust Sakura’s judgement more than his.”

“Sakura’s too gentle.” And that’s _his_ defense.

“True.” She nods, her straight black hair a curtain that moves swiftly along. “Why don’t you like Fai-san?”

 _There’s something off about him_ , he doesn’t say. “He’s hiding something.” He sets on that motive.

Tomoyo inspects him, eyes affectionate and knowing, like she’s into some secret he knows nothing about. She nods again, pensive. And turns to leave, steps steady and slow. Before reaching for the doorknob, she faces him again, smiling sweetly.

“But Kurogane, don’t we all?”


End file.
